


【1907】魔王成双

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Champions Parade, M/M, Manchester City, most of things mentioned is real, potential transfer mentioned
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: ——看萨内斯特林捉弄整个更衣室！（没有整个，但他们一定干过。七夕快乐





	【1907】魔王成双

1.  
勒鲁·萨内在来到曼城之前有过很多期待。异国他乡，语言，食物，陌生队友，还有新的联赛。身为经纪人的母亲为他的前程与未来四处打点，在最终敲定与曼城签约之后甚至还帮他联系上了队内头牌，那个“看起来挺好说话”的阿根廷人，一起吃个饭聊聊天，说什么“带你快点融入球队”之余，暂且不提。他带着母亲的重重嘱托，签字、亮相、参观、与球迷合影，无不乖巧寡言。出门前甚至还听到背后的工作人员说他“so sweet”，在心里吐吐舌头，礼貌地挥手告别。

第一次参加训练也是一样。萨内规矩地完成跑圈和射门训练，找机会和每个队友单独打个（仅限于“hello”的）招呼，听热情的10号手舞足蹈地和他比划每个训练的注意事项，看不过去的队长和英语比萨内稍胜一筹的京多安在旁边见缝插针地加以解释。来了新人就是这样，每个人都格外忙碌，也更爱炫技。

前场和中场纷纷玩起小角度射门，后卫们也插进队伍里临门一脚，门将被晃得没有脾气。完成一轮之后萨内跑到队伍中再次做好准备，前面一位小个子突然一脚飞机偏得离谱，训练服上没有名字，他未作多想，再次冲刺带球稳稳入门，小跑到一边俯身撑在膝盖上拉伸肌肉，屁股突然被拍了拍，他面无表情地抬起头，认出是斯特林，站直身子还没说出“hello”就听他开口：“想笑就要笑出来，不要偷笑哦。”噙着笑和他碰了下拳，“Raheem。”

“Leroy。”露出一排小白牙，“好脚法。”

“来继续，这次更好。”他带着他向前跑去，有意提速冲刺，余光里的萨内顿了一下也立刻追了过来，“好速度。”他有意呼应。

“这才是真的好。”受限的语言表达并没影响被激发的好胜心，他知道对方也是边锋。

斯特林挑了挑眉毛，做出了“请”的手势。两人就地耍起了花活儿，斯特林示范着不断提高训练难度，萨内也不甘人后有学有样，大家虽未停下训练，但明眼偷眼地纷纷围观起新援的水平。萨内自觉有些高调地偏离轨道，但也没多做声，稍稍低头挡住过多的目光又不至于阻碍视线，沉下气来应战。

等到两个人在队友添油加醋的高难度要求中双双翻车，萨内才长呼一口气，迎向斯特林向他伸出的双手，击掌再拥抱。潮湿、温暖、蓬勃，带着一点类似肉桂或檀木混合的芬芳，突然感到有些肚饿，克制地多吸了一口。对方的头差不多靠到他的肩膀，他合拢双臂像是给人抱进怀里，没好意思用力，轻轻撞一下就想分开，只有一侧的手臂仍互相缠绕，算是并肩。他们走向队友，他朝这些已经熟悉的面孔微笑，却被身后的手揉了揉卷毛，立刻转头瞪了他一眼。

“不许碰我的头发。”太过亲昵，而且会影响造型！他不太喜欢这样。但话一出口的瞬间又意识到自己完全没约束言行。小瞪羚一跃而出，回头才发现曾经作为阻挡与保护的玻璃墙不见了，庆幸中又带了点迟疑。

“可是等进球之后，你可没办法约束队友怎么和你庆祝。”斯特林得意地说，后半句萨内没听懂，但猜了个大概。

“那就等我比赛进球的。”天性被激发，他也忍不住随着性子来。

“或者我进球。”斯特林补充。

“或者你进球。”萨内点点头，勾住了他的肩膀。

2\. 

“这是谁的声音？”津琴科被身后突然炸开的伴随着尖叫的怪笑吓得一凛，顺口问了句德布劳内。

德布劳内面不改色：“魔鬼的笑声。”加快脚步向训练场走去，努力把余音绕耳三日不绝的怪笑屏蔽掉。远处的笑声中突然传来一句：“你守门不会比Kevin糟的！”耳膜嗡的一声，一个头胀成三个大，转身怒视着走过来的人群。

斯特林眉飞色舞地和斯通斯与京多安说着话，辅以丰富的手势，萨内挂在京多安身上狂笑到走不出直线，硬撑着配合斯特林做出一套“扑救未成、被球砸头”的动作示范，完美还原出上个休赛期他们在迪拜参加节目时的意外。

津琴科听了两句就明白了经过，是球打门框反弹撞到了毫无反应的门将头上，看见德布劳内又生气又想笑的那涨得通红的脸，跟着笑了起来。等他们走近，德布劳内骂一声“小兔崽子”用力拍了一下斯特林的头，后者一蹲一闪卸下大半力道。萨内这时已经放开了京多安，追着球绕到津琴科的身后，趁着对方笑得开怀，轻轻一踢就穿了个裆。津琴科“喂”了一声，转身要打，萨内就亲亲热热抱过去束缚住对方的双手，笑嘻嘻地一边讨饶一边给斯特林使了个眼色，后者走过来从后面蒙住津琴科的眼睛：“Alex，考验你的观察力，输了的在训练时学狗叫。现在训练场上有多少人？”

“啊……我们两个你们四个加上两个教练两个摄影……10个？”

孔帕尼和图雷走了过来，“什么10个？”撸了把小金毛，“Raheem又欺负人？”

两人放开津琴科击了个掌，津琴科沮丧地“汪汪”两声，和刚踏入球场的队友们打了个招呼。

“训练时，Zina，在训练时！”萨内笑到后仰着转圈跑，躲开津琴科的攻击。

没有躲过图雷赞赏地弹脑镚儿，“My boy.”

开始训练时两个人在同一组热身，斯特林一边揉被踢了的屁股一边似是抱怨地说：“Vinny肌肉太发达，这一脚现在还有感觉。他就没踢你！”  
“Yaya弹了我脑镚儿。”

“Yaya就做了个样子！他还揪了我耳朵！啊每次都是，全世界唯你讨巧，干坏事他们就只抓我。”

萨内笑得开怀，换了个动作，试图穿裆而未得逞。“想起来了！”斯特林叫道，“昨天灌John球也是你起的头！”

“你不是也很开心？”萨内嬉笑着耸耸肩，“等下抱数一起。”

“那当然，我们先站得远一点，你去Kevin、Vinny他们那边，我拉着Alex他们逐渐拉开距离，看着点人数，数字大一些的时候你再突然往我这儿跑……”两人嘀咕着越说笑意越深，  
分组结束后交错了个眼神，执行开始。

3\. 

斯特林最先知道萨内是个觉包，尽管时间上没领先全队多少，他实在是太过明显。训练完冲个澡换上便服，如果斯特林出来慢了且运气好没人堵着要签名，就会发现萨内在副驾驶睡着了。原来还以为是等待的时间无聊，毕竟那人不是很依赖社交媒体，甚至有几分排斥在公共场合发言的意味，直到看见他在餐厅里困得直点头、和弟弟在等人时蜷在沙发上小憩、在从客场得胜归来的吵吵闹闹的大巴上依然轻易陷入沉睡，这才确定他就是爱睡。

两个人刚搞起来时，场上场下都黏在一起，回到大巴上萨内却自然地还是走到京多安座位的里面。斯特林挑了挑眉毛。萨内翻了个白眼：“你太吵了，和别人玩儿去。”京多安朝他摊了摊手，斯特林又揉了一把已经靠在车窗上的蓬蓬头，另一只手拦住刚上车向里走的贝尔纳多·席尔瓦，“嘿，打劫。”两人推推搡搡闹着往后走，余光里看见没有挪动的蓬蓬头举起胳膊向后挥了挥，嘴角带笑。

这个特性大概只有在倒时差的时候最有用。机上一片安静，照顾已经入睡了的队友，斯特林看了看睡在里面的队长，放心地挪出座位，顺手拿走沃克桌面的扑克，向看突然抬头过来的斯通斯吐了吐舌头，跨过同样睡着的京多安，悄悄地走到萨内的座位前面。一手扶着靠背向后用力，一手按下了调整座位的按键——萨内没有躺下去，可能是打算睡一会儿起来吃点东西——在向后跌落的急喘中瞪大双眼，看了一眼来人，眼睛再度合上，温柔无奈地笑起来，换了个舒服的姿势赖着不起。

“起来打牌啦。”斯特林的上半身悬空挂在萨内上方，在他耳边悄声嘀咕，余光里京多安毫无反应，甚至捏了捏皱成一团的那张脸。

萨内闭着眼睛把一只手搭在斯特林肩膀上，向上推了一下借着力坐起来，摸了摸座位旁的背包，掏出一只被球迷送的公仔塞到斯特林脸上，应着“嗯嗯起来了，你们去玩吧”托付了出去，又扯着京多安的胳膊拽到自己脸上挡住。后者也被闹醒了，淡定地抓起水杯打算喝点水，听到斯特林指着熊猫公仔说“Ilkay这个和你好像”，差点被呛到。萨内扑棱一下坐起来问“什么什么？”拿过熊猫放到京多安脸边端详几眼，哈哈大笑，睡意全无。“Ilkay你和你兄弟一伙儿，我和我兄弟一伙儿，来打牌吧。”三言两语地打趣着酷似熊猫的京多安，开始了后半段旅程。

4\. 

五月是鏖战结束享受胜利果实的季节，天高气爽，披着阳光站在大巴上像是裹了一件真丝睡袍，拂过的风都更流畅。更衣室里的每句话都像是复刻去年，又好像都是新的，新的T恤提醒自己这是一场新的梦幻。斯特林扭了扭头，萨内正在对着奖杯狂笑，旁边的人复述经过，说Sergio刚刚对着镜头说里面的香槟是Coca Cola，还一脸无辜。在自己的身后给家人打电话是费尔南迪尼奥，说就快路过她们在的街口，让她们准备好看向这里。他心里一热，挤过热苏斯和达尼洛，在一片树荫中挨到了萨内的身边。

“嘿。”他从后面撞了人的肩膀，比了个口型。耳朵被球迷夹道的欢呼声包裹，要贴得很近才能听到别人在说什么。

萨内点点头，向巴士的一角走去，摄像机的死角。当你们在一起踢球的时间够久，他拿到球你就知道他要干嘛，而如果你们的相处与交流够多，甚至不需要眼神，只是某个时刻来临对方便默契地知道要做什么。当他跟着挤过去，两个人侧倚在成直角的栏杆上，几乎形成了一个封闭的空间。一片浓密的树荫从头顶缓缓经过，萨内递给他一瓶酒，俯身探过来让他猜除了社区盾，每个奖杯能装多少瓶。

两个人离得非常近，蓬蓬头能擦到自己的耳朵，仿佛就等在他耳边笑嘻嘻地听他回答。几英尺外是球迷之海，高喊着他俩的名字——许是因为这里只有他们两个——让他感到一阵晕眩，身体失去控制的轻松，仿佛躺在小船上顺着莱茵河漂流，离萨内家乡不太远的地方，他给他讲过的。或许便是如此。

这不可能是一个人的感觉。萨内突然搭住他的肩膀挂在他身上，高出一截，向远处随意抛洒几分笑容。换成了哥俩好的姿势。但语气没变，凑到耳边低声问：“在想什么？”

“两个想法，先听哪个？”

“短的那个。”

“想要吻你。”

萨内抿了抿嘴角，目光变得柔软，落在远方某处不知名的幸运。“长的那个呢？”

“还想和你一起拿很多很多个冠军，奖牌奖杯都放在一起，在陈列室里挂满一墙，你的和我的，我们的。Leroy……”他转过头来，目光穿透棕色的墨镜，直直地望过来，“你会留下吗？”

萨内轻轻握住了他身侧的手，“我不知道，Raheem。”他给了他一个有点忧伤的微笑，“但是……”他咬住了下唇，与内心秉承的缄默做着斗争，“……我想完成续约，我想留下。”他终究还是开了口，一个算不上的却已足够难得的承诺。

斯特林呼出一大口气，有些疲惫而宽慰地低头靠在了手臂上。

他不知道即将登场时在台下齐声大喊出的“Sane”，也不知道两个月后在陌生的东方会听到各种不甚清晰准确的发音穿着蓝色的球衣喊恋人全名，所有在远方尚未被点亮的目光，都在妄想听到他此时之所闻。而他只是静默数秒，复又起身端起身旁的酒，拉扯出一张嬉笑着的脸。“To your wish.”

酒瓶清脆的碰撞，“And your wish.”

俗尘渺渺，心思难测，至少有此景此情。无论未来命途如何，都坦荡得足以回望。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 很多发生过的都是真的！或许慢慢整理一下两个人之间的糖……第一次写不是很上手，一直想往里加东西加东西，串起来讲故事就做不到了：( 到结尾也有点跑题……如果可能，会修改结尾？


End file.
